


老實的青年領袖

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →怪怪的UK*US(?)，看看就好→美江梗
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MC美江 - 超自然震動](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707644) by 鞋子翔. 



亞瑟憤怒地摔了筆，用力靠向辦公椅的椅背。

操。

在心裡罵了句髒話，天知道這個詞對於現在各方面都不太順利的他來說，意義有多麼雙重。亞瑟很想坦蕩大喊令他困擾的是那個還在吵要不要帶點水果味的倫敦新年煙火提案，但其實真正住在他心裡的問題，是已經交往一年卻還沒上過床的小男友。

煙火帶什麼水果味啊，保險套有水果味還差不多。

發現無法把那些與工作無關的事情從腦海排除，亞瑟終於推開了那份令人困擾的煙火計畫，專心想著該怎麼搞定他的阿爾弗雷德。  
不是刻意裝純情，這對他來說真的是相當困難的事情。在亞瑟的認知中，他們早就已經不是那種還在牽手臉紅的年齡了（不論是國齡還是其他什麼齡），沒有性生活的日子，難道阿爾不覺得很不健康嗎？  
想當年他跟第一個男朋友交往時，還矜持地說了什麼「至少等半年吧」的屁話，結果第三個月他自己就受不了抓著對方滾上床……

啊，但這個經驗不能拿來開導阿爾，會被揍。煩躁地拿著價值不斐的鋼筆筆尖猛戳著桌上的寫字墊，亞瑟嘆氣才嘆到一半，就被筆下那突然改變的觸感給打斷。回神一看，筆尖抵著的哪裡是什麼寫字墊，而是那團被自己養到白胖不已的小東西。

「阿爾！」趕緊把筆尖拿開，卻發現墨水已經在白色的表面留下黑點，亞瑟想取出手帕擦拭，阿爾卻一扭一扭地跳開。  
「It’s no problem!」上下一跳一跳地頂著亞瑟的前臂，阿爾顯得毫不在乎，只是反覆重述著他會的那些簡單詞語：「Arthur! It’s no problem!」

不知道對方到底是在說被戳到這點沒有大礙，還是在安慰自己那些煩惱終會獲得解決，亞瑟略感安慰地勾了勾嘴角，幻想是被真正的阿爾弗雷德安慰。

「吃萵苣？」從飼料箱中拿出一大堆的萵苣葉子，亞瑟心不在焉地餵著每天要吃十餐的阿爾，一邊想著該怎以邀請阿爾弗雷德來倫敦看煙火當藉口，順便來個夢寐以求的new year sex。

※

結果亞瑟還是沒有順利完成對阿爾弗雷德的跨年邀約。倒不是因為自己的意圖被識破，而是阿爾也得去時代廣場露個臉，時間上沒有辦法。

好吧，很現實的理由，至少不是因為不想和我上床。孤獨地坐在辦公室中待命，亞瑟百般無聊地看著窗外的大雨，心想什麼水果味的煙火，鬼才聞得到吧。

「結果還是只有你陪我啊。」捧起一臉不懂的阿爾糰子，亞瑟拿食指戳了戳柔軟的白色身體，結果對方因此抖動的樣子讓亞瑟忍不住笑出來。  
「連怕癢的地方也──」

話還沒說完，亞瑟的自言自語就被手機鈴聲給打斷。本來只是漫不經心望向螢幕的眼神霎時一驚，他像是往手機的方向撲球一樣快速撈起電話接通。阿爾因此摔到了桌上，卻只是睜著好奇的眼睛看著亞瑟。

是阿爾弗雷德的電話！亞瑟的心臟噗通噗通跳著：「阿爾？」  
（眉毛大混蛋！）阿爾的怒罵中帶有極度嘈雜的背景聲，但亞瑟還是聽得清清楚楚：（臭眉毛！我要跟你分手！分手！）  
「什麼？」一時完全無法反應，亞瑟只能呆愣地回問，於此同時聽出了背景中某部份廣播聲是來自於倫敦跨年晚會的主持人。

「你在倫敦？」不是說不要來的嗎？雖然很想馬上這樣回問，但情場老練的亞瑟立刻明白。不就是搞驚喜嘛，他年輕時也這樣玩過。

（該死的特拉法加廣場！你們該死的為什麼要把電視牆架在這邊！）因為吵鬧的人聲與風雨交加，阿爾只能再次提高聲音大罵，滂沱的大雨幾乎要讓他睜不開眼，只能離開廣場往遮蔽物的方向走去：（他媽的周圍建築物高到只能聽煙火！我他媽的飛這麼久來看電視煙火？我乾脆留在紐約看算了！）  
說到這，阿爾的聲音又往上拉了一個音量：（一直下雨、一直！還有個傢伙站在我前面喝到吐了……是個跟你一樣粗眉毛的混蛋英國人！）

「我、我在辦公室──」

（我是說『跟你一樣』！我管你在哪！）阿爾弗雷德的聲音漸漸因為長時間的高聲大喊而疲乏，顯得有些疲憊：（會想來找你新年sex的我真是自找麻煩……）  
「什麼？」聽到關鍵字的亞瑟此時哪還能管對方的悲傷，他幾乎要立刻抓著風衣和車鑰匙衝出去：「阿爾，等等我？我現在去廣場接你。」

（不用，你這混蛋。我要回紐約了。）知道自己是在遷怒，或許還混合著一點對於擺脫處男的不安。阿爾最後也只是在亞瑟看不見的地方搖了搖頭：（至於原本那個……再說吧。我現在沒心情。）

聽著電話斷線的盲音，亞瑟愣了會兒，才抱著頭發出無奈的呻吟坐回椅上。

操！處男就是難搞！

整個人癱在桌上，亞瑟有些生氣地揉捏著只會發出短促聲音的阿爾糰子洩憤，本來他都已經做好心理準備要孤單跨年了，結果阿爾弗雷德這一通電話……不是讓今天更難熬嗎？

「就是你這王八蛋……」已經不管是哪個阿爾，亞瑟只是將它捏在手心裡滾動搓揉。  
「It’s no problem?」無法搞懂人類複雜的心思，阿爾只是繼續拿那張與阿爾弗雷德神韻相似的表情看著亞瑟：「fuck? Arthur? It’s no problem?」

「沒辦法幹炮才是最大的問題好嗎……」有些無奈地看著糰子，亞瑟的動作卻漸漸慢了下來。

那是個有點瘋狂的念頭。但在新年初始的第一天，或許這麼瘋狂是可以被容忍的？就像那個酒醉跨年喝到吐的傢伙一樣。

「或許真的可以幹一炮……」雖然嘴上猶疑，但另一隻手已經解開了皮帶與褲頭，亞瑟抓起阿爾，認真地和對方說了一句：「Don’t move.」

然後把那柔軟的東西抵上了自己的陰莖前端。

「幹，這什麼……」一種和手或嘴或任何自慰道具不一樣的感覺竄上神經，亞瑟忍不住吐了口長氣，抓起十分具有延展性的阿爾繼續下拉，完全包覆住自己的下體。

「Arthur?」反射神經本來就很遲鈍的阿爾歪著頭望向亞瑟，從沒遇過的狀況讓他蠕動了一下身體，卻引得亞瑟發出呻吟，令他更為不解：「fuck?」  
「不是說了不准動的嗎……」雖然感覺很舒服，但還是想要自己掌握主導權的亞瑟，作為處罰地用力捏了下阿爾的臉頰肉，感覺到對方接收到自己的意思後，才滿意地繼續自慰的動作。他將蓋住龜頭頂端的阿爾撥開，像是夾著熱狗的麵包一樣用阿爾覆蓋住了整個陰莖的側面，開始大力地揉動。

全然不管被扯開的阿爾一直發出「fuck」的疑問聲，亞瑟甚至將阿爾的邊緣捏扁一些，硬是塞入自己的龜頭與莖幹的接縫。感覺到阿爾有時忍不住的抽動一下，便會刺激得那裡陣陣發麻。

很清楚自己的敏感位置，在新奇感的助興下，亞瑟很快地就射出了白濁的精液，甚至有一些還沾上了阿爾的臉，被阿爾以為是新的飼料吃了進去。

高潮後的空白讓亞瑟只是盯著阿爾的動作，幻想是現在正在回紐約的那個阿爾弗雷德要吃他的精液好一陣子，才被手機的簡訊鈴聲叫回神來。

他慢吞吞地打開螢幕保護，發現是阿爾弗雷德傳過來的訊息。

「情人節再說。」

亞瑟無聲地咧嘴笑了起來。決定從今天開始替Valentine sex想好花招。

抽出衛生紙擦拭自己的陰莖，亞瑟心想射精的樣子也挺像煙火噴發的，那天就讓阿爾現場看個夠吧。


	2. 老實的青年領袖竟然有續集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 竟然會有續集，該不會變成亞瑟與米糰的一年記吧……
> 
> 我胡說的，總之是情人節特輯（？）
> 
> →仍然是下半身思考亞瑟與處男阿米，煩死人的UK*US
> 
> →但是有米糰x亞瑟的情節，請小心留意

就是今天、一發搞定那傢伙！

亞瑟的嘴裡哼著不成曲子的小調，一邊翻閱著手中的報紙。今天就是說好的情人節，靠自己的右手渡過每一天的日子也終於要邁向尾聲。

餐點已經預約好，時間到了就會送上門。為了討阿爾弗雷德的歡心，他這次思考許久，終究還是放棄了自己做菜的決定──新年那次的失敗，讓亞瑟這次可不希望有任何可能發生的閃失。  
房間已經打掃乾淨，毛巾、內衣褲也都準備好，紅酒也有了，只等那個扭扭捏捏的小處男在情人節過來這裡和自己共度春宵。

報紙上自己和蘇格蘭那點破事根本無法影響亞瑟的好心情，他捏起在沙發一旁蹦跳的白軟生物，像是過去那樣自顧自地和阿爾聊了起來：「這段日子也辛苦你啦。」  
自從上次嘗到甜頭後，阿爾就彷彿成為了一個新玩具，被亞瑟百般開發新用途。雖然聽起來好像有點不道德，但男人從來就是小頭管大頭的生物，更不用說是亞瑟這毫無底限的傢伙。

阿爾可比那些玩具好多啦。不會壞就算了，有自己的意志、但又聽話的不得了。回憶起那些享受高潮的晚上，亞瑟忍不住舔了舔下唇，覺得自己口乾舌燥起來。  
「Arthur?」絲毫沒有察覺對方的意淫，阿爾只是扭了扭自己的身體，彷彿是在蹭著亞瑟的手指，一點也不在意對方把自己拉成了長條狀：「fuck?」

就像是玩弄黏土般搓揉著阿爾，亞瑟憑著阿爾本身的記憶特質，將對方搓成了柱體，他斜眼看了看時間，距離和阿爾約定的時間還有整整一個上午……

向來是想做就去做的亞瑟，輕輕舔了下手中的阿爾：「最後一次了，走點不一樣的風格吧？」

阿爾還沒意識到自己又要成為滿足主人性慾的小寵物，就被當頭淋下的油脂嚇了一跳，下意識地想要張開嘴卻被制止。  
「不准吃掉，」隨手將桌上的橄欖油放好，亞瑟一邊脫下自己的褲子，一邊將阿爾平舉到眼前，咧嘴表示威脅：「──現在不准。」

右手將充當潤滑的橄欖油均勻抹在阿爾身上，亞瑟的左手伸到自己的後方，在穴口處輕輕攪弄了一會兒，才撐開入口，慢慢將阿爾塞入自己的體內。

感覺到阿爾因為突如其來的黑暗而不自覺地扭動，亞瑟幾乎要忍不住嘆息。果然是他的阿爾，怎麼樣使用……都是最棒的。

順著腸道的收縮，阿爾一點一點地往內蠕動，因為還有一部份抓在亞瑟的手上，使它漸漸被拉成了宛如陰莖的長條型態。亞瑟一手抓著陰莖上下撫慰，一邊拿著還被抓在手裡的阿爾慢慢按壓會陰，但內部傳來的感受卻讓他突然倒抽了一口氣，差點沒射出來。  
「阿爾！」忍不住喊出對方的名字，亞瑟死命忍著一陣一陣傳來的刺激感。  
他知道貪吃的阿爾一定會忍不住想要把身上的潤滑油吃掉，卻沒想到這樣的動作會帶來如此大的刺激。阿爾試圖舔舐隨著自己挺進而沾在腸壁上的橄欖油，單純吸吮進食的動作，反而像是在替亞瑟按摩前列腺一般帶來不規律的快感。

「阿、阿爾……對、就是那邊……」忍不住把同樣沾著油漬的手指也伸進自己的後穴中，亞瑟開始引導阿爾吸咬的位置與頻率，卻在即將面臨高潮時聽見砰然巨響。

「亞瑟你……在幹嘛？」

門板因為阿爾弗雷德的怪力歪斜得搖搖欲墜，他驚訝地看著在沙發上大開雙腿自慰中的男朋友，手裡還提著在門口巧遇的餐廳人員送上轉交的料理。想著是不是因為自己又想搞什麼狗屁驚喜，上帝才會這樣對待他？

「自……慰？」下意識地想要遮掩這尷尬的情況，亞瑟趕緊併攏雙腿，順勢抽出了還在自己體內的不明柔軟白色生物。

阿爾弗雷德不敢置信地看著那在自己眼前一跳一跳、濕淋淋的小東西：「fuck?」  
「說話了……？」

「阿爾、噓！」趕緊把自己的手指塞進白色糰子的嘴裡，但顯然為時已晚，亞瑟只能心虛地乾笑看著自己的小男朋友。

「阿……爾？」阿爾弗雷德呆愣了下，錯愕的臉龐漸漸染上潮紅。

砰！阿爾弗雷德氣得奪門而出，本來已經快被拆掉的門板這次可是紮實地塞回了門口，厚實的木門卻擋不住阿爾的怒吼：

「混蛋亞瑟！我還以為你是喊我的名字自慰！真他媽的自作多情！」

「我要和你分手！分手！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說是老實的青年領袖但這次已經和美江無關了HAHA
> 
> 對不起還是沒做成，下一個節日是啥？（幹
> 
> 米糰就這樣專注亞瑟一千年吧……羨慕、我也想走亞瑟後門（幹幹幹
> 
> 唉我覺得會走後門的攻攻亞瑟好可愛啊～～～迷妹沒藥醫呵呵^q^
> 
> 小宛說得真是好，要不是糰子的智商不及阿爾，亞瑟跟糰子在一起就好了咩……
> 
> 總之就是這樣！謝謝各位英米的弟兄姊妹們！情人節快樂、元宵節快樂！

**Author's Note:**

> 唉會有這個故事要謝謝駱駱和福音歌姬美江。
> 
> 當我在元旦左右一邊聽著「青年領袖們 老老實實打出來」時一邊上FB時，看見了一位同學在倫敦跨年的悲慘經驗，抱怨該死的特拉法加廣場，該死的多雨倫敦。
> 
> 後來想到了所謂上上米糰梗，因此就有了這篇。
> 
> 大家新年快樂（遲來的、或是早到的），希望他們能在情人節順利SEX。
> 
> 看完可聽聽，十分推薦：MCMJ - 超自然震動（請見致敬連結欄）
> 
> (2020追記)  
> 感謝美江曾經給過我們的狂亂，無論她本身立場為何，終究促成了百花齊放的公民社會。  
> R.I.P


End file.
